Random Drabbles
by Sailor Eclectica
Summary: Just a bunch of quick, random drabbles I whipped up for fun. I'm not doing the 100 drabble thing because I do not have a lot of time, but I might do 50 or so.
1. Halloween

Halloween-

Mina walked along the sidewalk to Mrs. Birchwich's house, her house was said to be haunted by the ghost of her dead husband. But Mina didn't believe those rumors, she just wanted candy.

She glanced into the haunting shadows of the house, and she saw a small figure hunched over in a sailor Senshi uniform.

_Could it be another Sailor? _Mina thought. She rushed over, but all she found was a little girl chomping down on Halloween candy. She was wearing a homemade Sailor V costume.

_Oh, great, Mina. You've done it again. _The blonde girl thought to herself.


	2. Fighting

Fighting-

"I can't believe you didn't ask Darien to the Winter Formal!" Rei yelled at a crying Usagi.

"Wahhhhhh! I was too scared!" She whined, but then she suddenly stopped crying and stared at a furry, cute animal.

"OMG!" Rei squealed, "Puppy!" Usagi jumped up and down in excitement. The puppy saw them and quickly ran away.

"Hey, Rei." Usagi said, confused, "What WERE we fighting about?"

Rei shrugged, "I dunno."

"Whatever. Let's go get some ice cream!" Usagi chirped.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rei smiled back, and the two girls happily skipped away to the land of frothy treats.


	3. Darkness

Darkness-

Bunny woke up to nothingness, she couldn't see anything and every time she tried to move, something cold and hard in the nothingness seemed to pushed her back.

"Ahh! Ahh!" the little blue-eyed, blonde girl cried in the never-ending black, "Where am I? Am I dead? I want Daaaarien!"

"Yeah Bunny?" a voice called from a little ways away.

"Darien! Help me!" she sobbed helplessly. Suddenly, she was out of the darkness and she was sitting in her bedroom near the wooden dresser.

"Buns, you forgot to turn on the lights again." Darien laughed, standing by the light switch.


	4. Games

Games-

"Moon Healing Power: Escalation!" Darien heard a small, energetic voice coming from the living room. Darien walked over to her and looked over her shoulder, she was holding a purple iPhone with a pixelized chibi Sailor Moon zapping a chibi robber with a mini crescent compact.

"Kill! Kill! Mame! Mangle! Destroy!" she screamed at the phone.

"Buns, what are you doing?" he asked, now the chibi Sailor Moon was chocking the now purple-in-the-face robber.

"New Sailor Moon X game." She replied quickly, not even looking up at him.

"Buns, why don't we go eat dinner? I made your favorite." Darien said.

"Just one more level, please?" Bunny asked hopefully, leaving the robber dead on the sidewalk.


	5. Time

Time-

"Usgai! Get up! You'll be late for school!" her mother yelled into her room, Bunny leaped out of her bed and shoved on her clothes. She ran downstairs, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door, Luna closely following behind.

"Usagi! Why don't you ever wake up on time? You check your alarm clock about 5 times before your mother wakes you up! You should know what time to wake up!" Luna exclaimed, following a slightly annoyed Bunny, stomping past the neon, glowing Crown Arcade.

"Can I tell you something?" Bunny asked Luna.

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I can't read time."


	6. Shy

Shy-

"Hey Ami!" Usagi called from the Sailor V arcade game at the Crown Arcade, "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"I'd prefer not to, I have some studying to catch up on…" Ami started, the petite blonde ran over to her in excitement.

"But it's gonna be so much fun Ami! Come on! And don't give me that studying thing, you make straight A's!" Usagi laughed, racing around Ami.

"It's just not my scene…" Ami mumbled.

"Oh come on! That's no way to be! Well, not with me!" Usagi smiled pulling her friend out of the Crown Arcade.

"Oh, Usagi…"

(PS. Guess the quote from the song and get a special rainbow unicorn banana award! HINT: It's from a musical)


	7. Cats

Cats-

[Ok, whatever is in the brackets doesn't count as my 100 words. I just have to say that Sailor Rallison is being mean. She told me the reason she gets more hits and views is because she's a better writer than me! Double ! It's not fair because she is a lot older than me! I do admit she is a good writer but I am good too! So yeahhhhh, sorry for ranting. Continue on to the story.]

Darien sat in the living room watching Ultimate Fighting, his favorite show. Bunny had gone into the kitchen to fill their adorable new kitten's bowl again, it ate like a horse. Darien had just settled in when,

"OW! OW!" he heard a high pitched shriek from the kitchen. Darien darted over to the small, frightened girl. She was sitting on the floor, a cute little ball of white fluff sat across from her.

"Buns? What happened?" Darien asked, worried. Bunny sniffled and lifted up her blouse sleeve, revealing three little, harmless looking scratches.

"The kitty scratched me." Bunny cried.


	8. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire-

Rei and Bunny walked down the El Mercado. They stopped at a little shop with glittering jewels inside and walked in. Rei ran over to a little display and immediately saw a ring with a red jewel on it.

"How much is this ring?" Rei asked the fortune teller-ish store owner.

"This ring is Ring of Fire, is NOT for sale." The store owner growled.

"Why is it so valuable?" Rei asked, "What does it do?"

"Is ring, what do you expect it to do?" the store owner said suspiciously. Rei blushed and put the ring back.


	9. Thanks

Thanks-

(This is a thanks to all of my readers of Random Drabbles for giving me a new high 119 hits! Thank you so much!)

"Hey! Rei!" Bunny exclaimed, running over to the girl with long, black hair and two ravens on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bunny! I didn't mean to put your English essay papers in the trash and Mrs. Hearkens gave you an F and it dropped your grade down to an F too! I'm so, so sorry!" Rei apologized quickly, shielding her face from a possible anger blow from Bunny.

"No, silly! I'm not mad about that! I'm actually not mad about anything! I just wanted to thank you for being my friend!" Bunny smiled, hugging Rei. Rei smiled back and they walked back into the Crown Arcade.


	10. Truth or Dareien

Truth or Dare-ien-

"OMG! Come on guys! Let's play truth or dare!" Bunny squealed excitedly, herding all of her best friends into a circle.

"Okay," Rei smiled scooching in between Makato and Ami, "Bunny, Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm, Truth!" Bunny exclaimed happily.

"Who do you like?" Rei asked suspiciously, all the girls oohed and aahed and leaned in so they could hear.

"Tuxedo Mask! Duh!" Bunny laughed.

"Oh, that guy?" Makato swooned, "He looks just like my old boyfriend…"

"He's hot…"

"So sweet and mysterious…"

"And smart…"

"On second thought, maybe I don't like him." Usagi blushed uncomfortably.


	11. Wikipedia

Wikipedia-

"Ughh! I can't think of ANYTHING!" Bunny growled, banging her head on the keyboard of her hot pink laptop.

"Hey! Maybe I can help!" Ami exclaimed, pulling a blue school chair over to where Bunny was and sat down, "What's your essay topic?"

"Bats." Bunny sighed, pulling up the word document for Ami to read. Ami leaned in closer and put on her glasses to read it.

"Bunny, all this information is completely inaccurate!" Ami exclaimed after she had scanned over the page, "Bats aren't vampires!"

"What? I got it off a good website!" Bunny protested.

"What website?"

"Wikipedia."


	12. Shadows

(Mini Drabble) Shadows-

"Ah! Ahhhh! It's a Youma trying to follow me and take me back to the Dark Kingdom!" Bunny cried, running over to the safety of her best friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mina.

"Bunny," Mina said, worried, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder, "That's your shadow."


	13. Justin Bieber

Justin Bieber-

Bunny sat at her hot pink computer, typing away. She was in her boring English class. The walls were covered in cheesy posters and chalkboards full of sentences that needed to be rewritten and checked for mistakes. Right now they were supposed to be researching about the presidents and then write an essay about which one they thought was the most influential. Their teacher, Mr. McGregor, was walking around and viewing all their essays. He leaned over at her computer. Bunny quickly closed the window and smiled up at Mr. McGregor.

"May I see your rough draft, Bunny?" he asked, watching as the small girl slowly lifted her finger to the open document button on her computer.

"I don't have the whole day." Mr. McGregor said impatiently, he quickly pressed the button and a blank document popped up on the screen, "Bunny, where's your work?"

"I was just getting to it."

"Who is the president you're studying?"

"Uh, Justin Bieber?"


	14. Espanol

Español-

Mina sat in her Spanish classroom, staring at the ceiling and waiting for it to be over. The teacher was going over the forms of correr.

"Mina, can you please tell me what forms of correr there are?" the teacher asked, staring menacingly at Mina.

"Uhh, uh, there's corro," Mina started, counting the seven forms on her fingers.

"And?"

"And corres."

"Mina, there's four more and I don't have all day, pick up the speed."

"Corre, corremos."

"Three more."

"mmm, coreis?"

"Si, one more, Mina."

"Did I say corro?"

"Yes you did, Mina."

"Um, then, corro?"

"Mina, you just said that."

(I am translating this into Spanish too, just for my Español readers)

Mina se sentó en su aula español, mirando el techo y esperando que sea largo. El maestro iba sobre las formas de correr.

"Mina, puede usted dígame qué formas de correr hay?" el maestro le preguntado, mirando fijamente amenazantemente a Mina.

"Uhh, eh, hay corro," comenzó a Mina, contando las siete formas en sus dedos.

"Y?"

"Y corres".

"Mina, hay cuatro más y no tener a todo el día, recoger la velocidad".

"Corre, corremos."

"Tres más".

"mmm, coreis?"

"Si, uno más, Mina".

"Dijo corro?"

"Sí lo hizo, Mina."

"Um, a continuación, corro?"

"Mina, usted acaba de decir que."


	15. Chibi Usagi and Usagi

Chibi Usagi and Usagi-

"Hey! I'm the REAL Usagi!" the little, pink haired girl exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Usagi.

"No, I'm Usagi!" the petite, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, older girl shrieked.

"I'm Usagi!"

"No, I'm definitely Usagi!"

"But you're wrong! I-AM-USAGI!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Eghhh!"

"Blehhhh!"

"STOP!" Darien yelled, running in and pushing them apart, "You can BOTH be Usagi! I'm gonna go get some ice cream, since you guys are so dang annoying!" he stormed off and away from the park, leaving both Usagis behind. Chibi Usagi turned to Usagi,

"I'm the only Usagi!" she exclaimed,

"No!"

"Yes!"


	16. Chatty

Chatty-

"And I mean…"

"That's so totally like…"

"I can't believe that…"

"Why would she…"

"Ah! Shut. Up!"

"And I mean…"

"Will you guys shut up?" Darien exclaimed, slamming open the chipping white door to reveal five small girls in pajamas. They were all holding phones that were flashing and beeping wildly, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"But Darien!" Bunny complained, "We can't help it! I have to post this one picture…"

"Guys! Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Darien groaned, being drowned out by Ami's blue phone beeping madly.

"You'll never understand Darien." Bunny sighed, "Guys just aren't naturally chatty!"


	17. Hair

Hair-

"Hey, Bunny, can you do my hair?" Rei asked. Ami, Bunny, Rei, and Mina were sitting by the big wishing fountain at Rei's grandfather's temple eating ice cream.

"Sure!" Bunny chirped, shoving her ice cream cone into Ami's remaining hand.

"Okay, just put it back in my headband and brush it, I don't want to have anything… special." Rei explained, Bunny slowly nodding her head. She pulled out Rei's brush and started brushing, left to right, up and down, until finally, her masterpiece was finished.

"Look at your hair, Rei!" Bunny smiled, Rei pulled out a mirror and stared at her hair in it.

"Sooo…"

"So! It's looks like a pigeon nested in my hair!" Rei screamed, trying to push the puff of long black hair down, the girls laughing happily in the background.


	18. Nerd

Nerds-

"You guys are such nerds!" Bunny exclaimed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at her friends, who were looking at the newest Japanese card game.

"Come on, Bunny! Just try it, it wouldn't kill you!" Ami exclaimed, handing her a few of her cards. Bunny rolled her eyes and sat down thinking, _"No, it wouldn't kill me, just my self-esteem."_

Bunny grabbed the cards and began to play. Once the game was over, Bunny was hooked.

"I love this game!" she smiled, giving her cards back to Ami.

"Who's the nerd now?" Rei laughed. Bunny cracked a little smile as the bell rang for third period.


	19. Handwriting

Handwriting-

"That is supposed, I mean, meant to eat… dragons? Does that say dragons?" Bunny stuttered, squinting at the thin piece of lined paper that seemed to have meaningless scribbles in purple ink on it.

"Doughnuts, I think." A blue haired girl said unsurely, leaning in to decipher the words.

"No, I think it says Doritos." Bunny explained, pulling the paper up until it barely touched her face.

"Bunny!" her teacher snapped, "What is the point of doing homework if you can't even read your own handwriting?"


	20. Water

Water-

"Darien, I'm thirsty!" Bunny complained. She was in her designer workout clothes and was playing games on her phone as they walked through the beautiful, clean park.

"Bunny, get off your phone! If you're thirsty, just get a drink at the next water fountain." Darien said calmly, he wasn't going to let Bunny ruin the peace and serenity (A/N: Foreshadowing?) of nature.

"But the water fountain's dirty!" Bunny explained, "There was a spider on one!" Darien sighed and wondered if Bunny would take a drink out of that water fountain even if she was stuck in a lifeless desert.


	21. Glasses

Glasses-

Bunny sat at her lab table, waiting for her best friend, Ami, to come and sit by her. Ami entered the room and sat down next to a different girl at the front.

"How dare she not sit with me!" Bunny fumed, clenching her fists. The class went by fast, it was mostly normal, except Bunny had to sit with a really weird guy in her class who kept on picking his nose. Bunny couldn't wait for it to be over. The bell rang and Bunny ran outside to meet Ami.

"Why didn't you sit with me today?" Bunny snapped at a confused Ami.

"I'm sorry Bunny, I lost my glasses and I can't see the whiteboard from where you were sitting!" Ami explained.


	22. Spring Vacation

Spring Vacation-

(Posting this because it is the first day of no spring vacation! WAAAAAA!)

Bunny and Ami were walking to school, talking about their spring break vacations.

"I went to Colorado and went skiing!" Ami exclaimed, smiling at Bunny in excitement. But Bunny just rolled her eyes.

"Well I saved the universe AND visited the moon palace!" She gleamed proudly; Ami laughed and pointed out,

"I was with you too! Remember?"

"No, Sailor Mercury was!" Bunny protested jokingly.

"Well, Sailor Moon was with me, not you!" Ami responded, trying to hide her smile.

"I'M Sailor Moon, smart one!" Bunny giggled.

"Yeah, and I'm Sailor Mercury!" Ami announced, shoving the petite blonde aside to reveal a little brunette fourth grader walking behind them in astonishment.

"Uh, you didn't hear anything." Bunny said awkwardly, pulling Ami through the plants and into the safety of the English room.


End file.
